A Very Juliet Sequel
by madnessfromnutella
Summary: My take on what happens a year after A Very Juliet Episode. Scott and Juliet meet up again! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer:Don't own Psych!**

**So I was watching A very Juliet episode and I realized that we never saw her meet him one year later. So I had to. ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

><p>Juliet was nervous. She was supposed to be meeting Scott today and last time he hadn't shown up leaving her with a wasted day at the train station. She adjusted her carefully selected outfit of a navy dress and heels. She had curled her hair. It wasn't like she was trying to start something with Scott, as she was with Shawn, but she didn't want to come and leave him with no impression. Besides, they'd probably just talk over a cup of coffee. If he was coming that is. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out to find a text from Shawn. "Lunch in 30 min?" She shook her head. She'd already told him that she was busy today. She was about to answer with a quick "Can't. Told you I'm busy today :" when Scott walked through the station towards her.

She looked gorgeous. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her sitting on the bench. She was on her cell phone, seemed to be texting, when he aproached her. All the thoughts streamed through his head like a river. How was she? Was she seeing anyone? Had she solved any good cases lately? But when he approached her he couldn't bring himself to ask any of these questions. "Hey." Was that his voice? He hadn't remembered deciding to speak but apparently it'd decided without him. But she was looking up from her phone, smiling.

"Hey Scott." He nodded.

"Wanna go get some coffee? Chat maybe?" She smiled.

"I'd like that."

They ended up at a cafe about a minute or so away. After ordering their coffee he tried to start a conversation. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good. Really good." he nodded with a smile. He wanted her to be happy.

"Are you seeing anyone?" This took him by surprise; that she would start with this question.

"Well...no. I'm not seeing anyone. I've had a few dates but...we didn't hit it off." She nodded. "What about you?" She smiled sadly at this and nodded.

"Yeah. I actually am."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Who?"

"Well...do you remember Shawn?"

"The psychic?" She nodded with a smile. "Him?" She nodded again. "Wow. How's that going?" She grinned.

"Well. It's going really well." He nodded.

"I'm happy to hear that." He couldn't help but feel the sting. He'd been hoping that she'd be free. Ready to start where they left off. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was free to live her life the way she wanted. But he was hurt.

"Yeah. We...we actually haven't really told people yet, you know rules at work, but it's going well. How's life treating you?"

"Good. I got a new job. It's great. I love the people I work with." Juliet smiled at him.

"That's awesome." her phone starting ringing, playing the generic at&t tone. She searched in her purse for it and sighed as she looked to see who it was. "I'm sorry, I should probably take this." She opened the phone with a roll of her eyes. Either the volume was up to high or the speaker was yelling because Scott could hear every word that the man on the other line said. **(A/N:I know this is horrible manners to sit at the table and talk on the phone but I thought Scott needed to hear this.)**

"Jules! You coming to lunch? We're gonna check out that new chicken place on Partridge Drive!"

"Shawn. I told you yesterday. And the the day before. And the day before that. I've got plans today. Okay?"

"Well, we were gonna go to that crime scene later. Probably around 3. You coming? We can give you a ride in the Blueberry. And bring chicken...or not. Yeah, Gus says no."

Juliet giggled and rolled her eyes. "I don't know, okay? Look if I'm done by 3 I'll take the buggy over, okay?"

The voice on the other side sounded simply jubilent. "That sounds perfect! I'll see you then Jules!"

"Okay bye!" she turned back to him. "Sorry. It could have been a case. But it wasn't. You never know. He'll text me saying it's an emergency and he'll just be out of pinapple."

"That sounds annoying."

Juliet smiled. "Yeah. I guess."

"Look, you can go to whatever you have with him later because I'm leaving before 2:30. I'm really just passing through."

Juliet nodded. "I should probably go make sure Lassiter doesn't kill Shawn." Scott smiled.

"So. We should do this again."

Juliet nodded. "Ten years?"

"Too long."  
>Juliet smiled ruefully at this. Sure, Scott was great but...she had begun to really know Shawn. And he was amazing. Not just him. Them. Her and Shawn. They were amazing together. Only about a month through and she knew. That there was somethig about him...something she couldn't explain. Something that was just irressistable. That made her want to just be with him forever. She couldn't imagine not feeling this way, though she knew he was hoping she would. Stop feeling that way that is.<p>

"I'd say seven but that might just be our unlucky number." They laughed together for a while.

"Well then how about two?"

She smiled at him. "That might just work."

**2 years later**

Juliet twirled her engagement ring around her finger anxiously. She felt bad. It's not like she and Scott had exchanged phone numbers, but she still felt like he deserved some warning. A message telling him not to bother. But she hadn't. She glanced around from her place on the bench. She was in the middle of a case and had almost forgotten to be there, so she was in one of her suits that she'd normally wear to work. Her phone rang and she saw that it was Shawn. "Shawn. I'm busy today."

"Jules, the girl was in the house next door the whole time."

"What?" Juliet sprang up and started pacing. "Did you go get her yet?"

"Not yet. We're on our way."

"Thank god." Juliet sat back down with a thump as Scott walked in.

"Hey." Scott said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, hey!" Juliet said turning to Scott. "Look, I gotta go. Feel free to do the wrap up without me." She then promptly hung up and dropped her phone back in her purse before turning to Scott.

"Busy day for you?" he asked, noticing the suit, then how she was twirling a ring on her finger anxiously.

"You have no idea. This girl was kidnapped, and the worst part is she was practiclly under our noses the whole time!"

He nodded understandingly. "If you don't have time to talk it's fine. I've managed to come here on business anyway so it's not like this is a waste of my time."

She pursed her lips together and nodded. "Lassiters got it all under control. I trust him."

"Coffee?" He asked. She nodded weakly. Her concious was giving her an insane amount of grief over this. Her head was a war zone; the internal fighting just out of control. Should she tell him that she was taken, engaged, wedding in the works? Or should she wait, sit down and then break the news on him? She chose the latter, as they were already on their way, and face it she needed to tell him in the train station if she was going to.

They headed to the same little cafe they'd gone to last time. After being seated Juliet's war inside her finally made peace and decided. "I'm engaged." She said with a sad look on her face.

Scott nodded. "Congratulations. Who to?"

Juliet blushed. "Shawn."

"So you two really did work out. Wow. Thats awesome! Congratulations!"

She smiled and nodded some more to make things less awkward. "So are you seeing anyone?"

"Well, I've had my eye on a girl at work for a while...but I haven't asked her out yet."

Juliet smiled at him. "Ask. The worst she could say is no." Her phone beeped and she fished it out of her purse. "Sorry. Lassiter says that Chief needs me." She stood up and he stood up with her. They hugged, putting all of their regrets and apologies into that one hug. Juliet then reached into her purse and pulled out an invitation. "Here. I know it's only a few months away, but I'd love it if you'd come. And I think Shawn would too."

Then she walked out, taking all of his hopes that their realationship would ever succed with her. So he moved on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That last end-paragraph thingy was depressing. Gosh. I'm sorry. I really don't like Scott. So I'm just incredibly okay with having him be an unhappy, depressed person. But there's HOPE! He moves on! Feel good for him. Please? Him and the girl at work can be the Jim and Pam of their office! The Leslie and Ben! NBC references :)**

**Reviews for charity! All reviews benefit my dog! For each review i get my dog gets a treat! He really wants these treats. I've explained this whole thing to him and he's psyched out of his little doggy mind!**


End file.
